Computer users often find the process of inputting and manipulating computer data to be tedious and difficult. One reason for this is that computer interfaces are very artificial and require complex operations to achieve a desired outcome.
Most computer users will, over time, become familiar with any interface. However, there remain those users who experience difficulty irrespective of how much interaction they have with the interface. For example, computer users who have had little training with computers, or those who access their computer infrequently, can find it difficult to remember what input is required to have the computer perform a desired task. This is particularly the case with manipulating objects such digital images which are displayed on the computer screen. Digital images often have many layers of abstraction, requiring the user to work with many layers and be very coordinated and precise with the computer interface in order to manipulate the image accurately and correctly.